<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Shield - For Ladywallace - from Cafelatte100 by makiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718248">Human Shield - For Ladywallace - from Cafelatte100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan'>makiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF, Caretaking, Feels, Friendship, Gen, General, Historical, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/confort, Other, Whump, Whumptober 2019, bammf, both book and show, boys, but also soft boys, gen-freeform, hurt aziraphale, whumptober prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from LadyWallace's fanfiction "Human Shield", requested by Cafelatte100.</p><p>Illustrated by makiyangatito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Shield - For Ladywallace - from Cafelatte100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/gifts">LadyWallace</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858885">Whumptober 2019: Good Omens</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace">LadyWallace</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For full view go to https://www.deviantart.com/makiyan/art/GO-Human-Shield-830393404 and https://www.deviantart.com/makiyan/art/GO-Human-Shield-Hospital-830393407</p><p>Follow me on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/makiyangatito/<br/>Follow me on facebook: https://www.facebook.com/makiyanART</p><p>Please credit me if reposting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was requested by Cafelatte100 to illustrate a scene from LadyWallace's fanfiction "Whumptober: Human Shield". Cafelatte says she enjoyed this scene very much (so much she requested for me to draw it twice &lt;3) </p><p>This was a true challenge and very fun to make. The setting described in the scene by LadyWallace was very inspirational and so I pushed myself to try and make it justice. I hope I did ^^</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference for the background was used: https://www.christushealth.org/st-vincent/about/new-wing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>